Keeper
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: Sonamy. Amy Rose was gone. She just… disappeared. No big deal, right? There were plenty of other fan-girls ready to take her place. It wasn't a problem. But… could anyone really replace the girl - the keeper - of his heart?


Keeper

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction

Written by KazunaPikachu

-x-

Summary - Amy Rose was gone. She just… disappeared. No big deal, right? There were plenty of fan-girls ready to take her place. It wasn't a problem. But… could anyone really replace the girl who kept Sonic's heart?

-x-

She's been gone for a month.

A month and a day, to be exact. Nobody knew where she was, or where she went, or why. In fact, to them, she just upped and left for no reason at all. The last time her friends saw her, she was acting normally, giving nothing away to what she was about to do next. She gave no hints or warnings; she seemed perfectly fine.

But then she left. Amy Rose was gone. She just… disappeared.

No contact, no letters, nada. She wasn't kidnapped, that was for sure, because most of her clothes were gone as well, along with her toothbrush and other essentials. She hadn't even left them a note to explain where she was going. It was clear that she'd run away, but why? Why? Everything was fine; no dramas had recently happened. What reason did Amy Rose have to leave?

Sonic continued with his run, frustrated that he was still thinking about this. They'd stopped searching for her a week ago, when it became apparent that she didn't want them to find her. _But why?_ he continuously repeated in his mind. _Why did she have to leave?_

On the first week that she was missing, Sonic didn't actually realize that she'd left. He thought that she was finally giving him some space; a break from all her chases. He thought that she was finally showing some mercy, letting him rest, to get his bearings back; to finally relax without fearing her popping out of nowhere and glomping him – thereby almost giving him a heart attack.

And Sonic had to admit, that was one of the best weeks he'd had all month.

It was cruel, he knew, and unreasonably mean. But it was the truth.

Then on the second week, Sonic finally realized that she _didn't_ just give him a break; she _didn't_ just stop chasing him for awhile. When none of his friends saw her either, it hit him that she had actually disappeared. Even now, as Sonic continued with his daily run, he felt guilty over the fact that he was actually _happy_ when Amy was in potential danger. _Stupid to just think that she'd leave you alone without saying anything. Even if she had to go away, she would've told you; she always did, _he thought to himself.

_Why am I even thinking about this? __**Again**__? She's gone now; she doesn't want us to find her. Just move on already, pal._

It wasn't as if Amy was _that_ important to him. Although he saw her as a friend, she was still annoying, embarrassing and irritatingly persistent. Sure, she had her moments of bravado, and she did show a lot of bravery and boldness, along with strength, courage and undying optimism, but she was still Amy, the girl who would endlessly chase him, no matter where he went. He found it slightly tiring, especially in those moments when he wanted to be alone.

Sonic frowned, feeling himself beginning to slow. _But I don't hate her,_ he thought glumly. _I've known her almost as long as I've known Tails. I can't hate her, no matter what she does. _Gradually he came to a stop. He found himself in a national park in Station Square, away from the children and families that spent time together in the park, most of them having picnics. He walked under a tree for some shade and frowned up at the blue, blue sky. _Gosh darn it, Amy... Where are you?_

He was frustrated with her and himself. Why didn't she leave a note? Why was he still worrying? Why didn't she say goodbye? Why was he still thinking about her? Why did she have to leave? Why did he care? Friends come and go, like seasons. Only a choice few remain to stay, like evergreen trees that never shed. Tails was one of them… and Sonic thought Amy was too, be it fortunate or not. She was just so persistent and hardheaded that he thought she'd never leave him alone.

_Apparently though, she isn't that evergreen tree you thought she was._ The thought was oddly bitter and it even surprised himself.

_Okay, enough of this. I need to stop._ But stop what, exactly? Caring about her? _Tails will help distract me. I'll go to his place._

He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts anymore. Those thoughts always seemed to wander back to _her_ and it was infuriating him.

He sped to Tails' home in the Mystic Ruins, not wasting any time. Once Sonic arrived on his front door, he heard an unusually large amount of noise going on inside. And not the machine-type noise either. It was more like girlish, high-pitched squeals that reminded Sonic too much of a certain pink individual.

Sonic's eyes widened. He felt something in his chest beat faster. The only thought that ran through his mind was: _Amy's back._ And it excited him for some reason; he didn't know why. He swiftly opened the door to Tails' home, wondering why it wasn't locked, before marching inside and following the noise. Now that he was closer, he realized that the squeals didn't come from just one person. When he entered the lounge room, he counted that the squeals came from five, different individuals who were crowding around a nervous-looking Tails', asking numerous questions and demands.

Tails looked uncomfortable and no one noticed the blue hedgehog who stood in the doorway. The five girls, a fox, a skunk, two hedgehogs and a beaver, were all strangers to him. The only thing Sonic cared to remember about them was that they all wore pink.

Crossing his arms and frowning, he said, "Heya, Tails. Didn't know you had guests today." He tried not to glare as the girls immediately whipped around to stare at him. They were obviously pestering Tails and whoever messed with him messed with the blue hero too.

"S-Sonic!" Tails sighed, a relieved look on his face.

Before Sonic could speak to him though, the five girls immediately screamed, "SONIC!"

They all clamored around him, surrounding him, and Sonic's instincts _knew_ that they wanted to hug him. Luckily though, they had the self-control not to. Yet.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonic! I'm, like, your biggest fan!"

"I love you, Sonic! Please go out with me!"

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! Can I touch you? Oh my golly, you're so cute!"

"Please sign my shirt, my arm _and_ my cheek! _Please_! It's such an honor to meet you in person!"

"Sonic! I can't believe it's really you! In the flesh! I think I'm about to have a heart attack!"

Sonic glanced at the skunk that said that last comment and slightly believed that what she said was true. And not just for her, either. All their faces were flushed red, their eyes wide and twinkling, and they wouldn't stop bouncing around him.

_Fan-girls…_ But what were they doing at _Tails'_ house? Sonic held up a hand to stop them from moving about so much and they immediately froze, watching his hand in awe. _Okay…_ "Tails, what are they doing in your house?" he asked his two-tailed friend.

Tails scratched the back of his head nervously. "They were asking for you, Sonic. They were persistent and I couldn't get them to leave."

"It's _so_ hard to find you!" a hedgehog shouted, interrupting whatever else Tails' had to say. "You're always traveling and running about at the speed of sound! We _had_ to track down one of your friends _first_ before we even had a chance of finding you!"

Sonic quirked an 'eyebrow'. "Okay, so you girls found me," he said smoothly. "What can I do for you then?"

Usually, he would've high-bolted it out of there at the mere _sight_ of a fan-girl. But if he did that, then Tails would have to suffer in his stead. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Ooh, such a gentleman!" they cooed in chorus, giggling and blushing.

Sonic inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Well," the beaver girl stated. She stared at Sonic as if he was the mightiest thing in the entire world; her eyes were wide and adoring. "We've heard that your annoying so-not-your-girlfriend has _finally_ left. So there's a vacancy, right? For your number one fan-girl who chases you around a lot? We want the job! It would be an honor to become your new, self-professed girlfriends!"

Sonic almost felt his jaw drop to the ground. "You think it's a _job_?" he asked incredulously. Were these girls serious or what?

"We made it one!" the fox grinned. "_Every_ hero must have a woman behind him! In this case, _women_! Please, Sonikku! We'd be much better sidekicks than that annoying pink hedgehog! We won't hit you with a giant hammer!"

The Blue Blur's eyes narrowed at her use of the nickname Sonikku. Just as he was about to say something though, the other hedgehog spoke up. "She's gone for good, isn't she? That means you won't mind it if we follow you around!" _Where's the logic in __**that**__? _Sonic glumly thought. "We won't be as annoying as that Amy Rose girl! We'll only follow you around when you're in Station Square, not when you're in some other country or anything! _Please_ Sonic! Accept us as your new, top fan-girls!"

They all looked up at him with bright, hopeful eyes.

Sonic was more than a little freaked out. Did they really think that he _wanted_ more top fan-girls that followed him around wherever he went? Did they really think that he _wanted_ to replace Amy with five strangers he didn't even know the names of? Just as he was about to reject their unusual offer, the skunk began to cry.

"Don't say no!" she sobbed, recognizing the look in his eyes. "Please, Sonic! You're our hero! We _love_ you!"

_Oh great… More obsessed fans._ Sonic looked helplessly at Tails, who could only shrug and shake his head. He was as clueless as he was. Sonic looked down at the girls again, sighing. _It's not as if they can catch me anyway,_ he thought. _They're not Amy. They won't be able to catch me and they'll eventually give up. So why should I say no when eventually, they'll leave too?_

He forced himself to grin at the girls and coyly saluted. "Okay. You can be my fan-girls… But only if you manage to catch me."

The five squealed in ecstasy and immediately moved to 'catch' him - AKA: glomp. But Sonic wasn't going to let any of them even _touch_ him. He sped out of Tails' house faster than their eyes could follow and the fan-girls immediately gave chase, leaving Tails' alone.

The poor kid could only ruefully shake his head, feeling sorry for his older brother figure. _When Amy was around, she always scared off those annoying fan-girls. Either because she wanted Sonic to herself or because she didn't want Sonic to be bothered by them. Now that she's gone… well… __**this**__ happens._

He missed her. He really did. If she wasn't talking her head off about Sonic, or chasing him around to the point of obsession, she was really quite kind and funny. A pleasure to talk to and to be with. Even though they stopped looking for her, Tails' always prayed that she'd come back. Things just weren't the same without her.

-x-

Even though it was a breeze to escape from the girls, Sonic had to admit that they were more persistent than he originally thought. He grew annoyed with them eventually after yet another week of random chases and runs. Whenever he caught sight of them, he always immediately ran away, not bothering to even stay long enough to ask for their names.

_They're more annoying than Amy,_ he thought irritably. _At least I can __**talk**__ with her. _He tried to talk with them the day after he 'recruited' them. All they did was squeal, tell him how great he was, try to catch him and eventually chase him away. He never tried again after that. He couldn't be bothered.

Sonic hid in a tree as he sat on one of its sturdy branches, leaning against the trunk. There was an opening in the bunch of leaves above him and he stared at the blue sky with dotted white clouds. Sometimes, when Amy noticed that Sonic was more weary with her chases than usual, she would relent and they would silently sit together under a tree or near a pond. Sometimes they would say nothing, simply enjoying the day, while at other times they actually talked. They were pleasant, nice conversations.

Something inside him ached. Okay, so maybe he was a little harsh before. Sure, she could be annoying and irritating, but she was still Amy, the kind girl who made friends with almost everybody. The bubbly girl who never lost her bright outlook on life, who never gave up hope, no matter how dim the situation may be. The girl with a caring personality, yet with a fiery resolve and scary determination. She _wasn't _just the girl who chased him. She was the girl who loved him enough _to_ chase him, the Blue Blur, the uncatchable, no matter how many times he ran away.

At least, he _thought_ she loved him. She was always asking him to marry her, after all. But she was young, and so was he, so what did they really know, anyway? _Besides, she left. That shows something about how she really feels for me._ The thought didn't anger him as it usually did. It made him sad and glum.

A week ago, he got angry at himself for even thinking about Amy so much. But now, it just made him sad. She was really gone. And… he missed her. She'd been his friend for years; she'd chased him for years; she'd been _by his side_ for years.

Odd to think that before all this, he sometimes wouldn't see her for months and he still wouldn't have missed her. But it was different then. Before, he always knew that she was waiting for him back home. Before, he _knew_ that he'd see her again, whether by his own accord or her own. But now it was different. _She_ was the one who left unannounced. _She_ was the one who ran away without saying a thing. And Sonic didn't know when she'd come back, if ever at all.

If this was how she felt every single time he left without saying goodbye, then he was a monster. The tight feeling in his chest was just so _horrible_ that he wondered how Amy could've survived all this without giving up years ago.

Sonic suddenly stood up. _I need to find her._ Why did he need to find her? To get rid of this aching feeling in his chest that appeared ever since he realized that she left him.

He sped around Station Square, looking in every nook and cranny, searching for her. When he didn't find her in the city, he searched in the neighbouring cities. When he didn't find her there either, he searched the neighbouring states and _their_ cities. When he _still_ couldn't find her, he searched the entire country.

He didn't come home for a week and a half, just looking for her. He'd phoned Tails two days after the beginning of the search, to tell him not to worry and that he was just exploring for a bit. He searched and he searched but found nothing. Not even a clue. He began to seriously worry.

_What if she got lost? Got mugged? What if she's doing dangerous jobs to earn a living? What if she's been attacked? Mur-_ He didn't even want to go there. Sonic had initially avoided all the shady places, the places where people gathered to do drugs, alcohol and sexual interactions. He knew in his heart that Amy would _never_ go there. Never. But after all his searching and nothing to show for it, he forced himself to venture into the dark and wrong. Just to make sure. He was relieved that he hadn't found her there either. Extremely relieved.

After that week and a half of nonstop searching, he was extremely tired. He wanted to go home. His feet ached and so did his heart. He failed. He failed to find her; _again_. It was as if she actually disappeared.

_I'm sorry, Amy,_ he thought wearily. _I'm sorry that I couldn't be your hero._

When he arrived back at his apartment in Station Square, he collapsed on his bed, sighing into the covers. He was a failure but maybe some sleep would help him forget all that. Forget that Amy was gone. Forget why he cared so much. Forget that he failed. Most importantly, he wanted to forget that she had left him.

It seemed that he was only in a blissful sleep for a few minutes though before someone came knocking on his door. Cracking one, blood-shot eye open, Sonic quietly groaned. No one was supposed to know that he was home yet. He hadn't told anyone, not even Tails. He ignored the persistent knocking, trying to regain the unconsciousness of sleep.

And in that state that bordered the line of consciousness and unconsciousness, he heard a voice that was slightly high-pitched, saying, "Sonic! Sonic, open up! I know you're in there! You can't hide from me forever, mister!"

Both of Sonic's eyes snapped open this time. _Was that…?_

"Sonic!" the girl screamed from outside his apartment door. The knocking became harder, angrier. "Sonic, if you don't open up, I'm going to tear your door down!"

_Yes,_ he thought, immediately standing up. _It's her!_

Despite his extreme weariness, he sped to the door in a blink of an eye and pulled it quickly open, revealing a ticked off pink hedgehog.

Once she saw him, she crossed her arms and glared. "Where have you been?" she asked angrily. "You _knew_ I was coming back three days ago! I even avoided everyone else just so that I could see you _first_! I've been looking for you everywhere; I only knew you were here because my Sonic senses were acting up!" Her emerald eyes narrowed further. "You haven't been returning my letters either! I wrote to you _every day_! What do you have to say for that, huh?" she growled.

Sonic could only gape. Amy Rose was right in front of him. His search was over. Although, he wasn't the one who found her. It was her who found him, apparently. After searching for her for so long, Sonic had no idea what to say. Especially since she just popped out of nowhere, just like how she disappeared out of nowhere too.

Seeing his shocked expression, Amy's anger softened up. "Sonic? What's the matter? Your eyes are all red. Have you been sleeping properly?" she asked in concern.

"A-Amy…" was the first thing he stuttered to her for a month and a half. "I… Where have you been?"

Amy's pretty face frowned in confusion. "I've been in Holoska, remember? Don't tell me you forgot!" She placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Jeez, Sonic. You can be really forgetful sometimes." Then suddenly, she grinned. "Well, it doesn't matter! I've missed you so much!" Unable to hold herself back anymore, she jumped on him.

They fell to the floor and Sonic gave an unceremonious yelp. Amy was lying on top of him, hugging him around his neck tightly, giggling as she nuzzled into his blue quills. "I'm still angry at you, don't get me wrong!" she grinned as she snuggled into him even further. "But I've missed you a lot! I can't help it! Did you miss me too?"

Sonic blushed as she hugged him so closely but couldn't find it in his heart to push her away. He sat up and Amy continued to sit on his lap, still holding him around his shoulders.

The blue hero was glad that she was back. In fact, he felt elated. But his confusion and the questions that swirled inside his head weighed down his joy. Frowning, Sonic placed his hands on her arms, making her let go of him. "Amy…" he said slowly, looking at her intently. "Why were you in Holoska?" That was practically two whole countries away! What could Amy have had to do over there?

Amy mimicked Sonic's frown. "You really have no idea?" she whispered. "My auntie had an accident. I was the only one who was able to take care of her at the time, so I went to Holoska and did. Didn't Cream tell you?"

"Cream?" Sonic repeated, as confused as ever. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Amy crossed her arms again. "I had to go immediately and I only had time to call Cream. She was supposed to tell you guys where I went, why and when I'd come back."

"Why didn't you just tell _me_?" Sonic asked quietly. In truth, he was slightly hurt. Amy always came to him whenever there was any news. Why didn't she this time?

The pink hedgehog huffed in annoyance. "You're _never_ home!" she exclaimed. "You never answer my calls and I had no time to wait for you! Everybody also knows that you hardly even listen to your missed calls messages either!"

Sonic winced. That was true. "Then why didn't Cream tell us?"

Amy stood up, dusting off her dress as Sonic followed suit. "That's what we're about to find out," she said with finality.

-x-

"I'm so sorry," the rabbit cried softly, tears running down her cheeks in shame. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I was sick when you called and when I got better, my mother and I went on a vacation. I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. I'm sorry," she wailed, clinging to Amy's waist tightly.

Amy patted the little girl's head in reassurance. "It's okay, Cream. It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've remembered that you were sick." Her heart was plagued with guilt as Cream continued to cry. "It's okay, really! I shouldn't have added more stress onto you! You were sick and I forgot that. I'm sorry. Please, Cream, don't worry about it, please. I'm sorry."

"Well, that answers the questions to this mystery," Knuckles commented, rolling his eyes. "Can I go home now? I left the Master Emerald unguarded for such a stupid reason. Let me leave!" They were in Cream's living room. Her mother had left them in the house as she went to buy groceries.

"Oh, come on, Knuckles. Aren't you glad that Amy's back?" Tails asked with a smile. "She didn't leave us after all!"

Knuckles crossed his arms and mumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He glanced at the pink hedgehog who continued to try and soothe the young rabbit. He smiled softly. "Well, at least now everything can go back to normal." He looked towards Sonic who stood next to him. "No more sulking for a particular blue wonder," he chuckled.

Sonic glowered. "I wasn't sulking!"

"Uh-huh, whatever."

Sonic gave Knuckles a quiet glare before glancing at Amy again. She had managed to soothe Cream enough so that the young furry only sniffled. Her Chao flew around her, also trying to cheer her up. Even though he wasn't mad at Cream, she did cause a lot of stress for him and the others, and he guessed that the girl knew that because she continued to apologize to all of them.

"Don't worry about it, Cream," Tails reassured once more. "It didn't cause us that much trouble, really."

_Yeah, not much at all,_ Sonic thought wearily. He was still tired due to the searching. But now he could rest easy, knowing that Amy was by his side again and that this was all some sort of giant misunderstanding.

When Cream's mother came back and everything was settled, each of them left. But before Sonic could dash away and sleep, Amy caught up to him and asked, "Sonic, would you like to go to the park with me?"

Although he was tired and wanted nothing more than to rest, he couldn't deny her. He took her presence for granted before; after worrying about her for so long, after missing her so strongly, he just couldn't do that again. He was too tired to run away anyway.

They walked idly to the park, side by side but not touching. They didn't say anything but Amy hummed a tune that Sonic couldn't name, her hands clasped behind her back, obviously enjoying herself. Once they got to the park, they sat down under a tree. Sonic leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes, sighing wistfully at the peacefulness in the air. Now that he had nothing to worry about, everything was just so calm and relaxing. He could fall asleep right here.

"So, Sonic…" her voice chimed in the wind. "Did you look for me when you figured out that I was missing?"

Sonic stifled a yawn. "Of course I did," he mumbled, eyes still closed. "All of us did."

Amy sat next to him, leaning on the tree as well. "Did you miss me?"

He stifled yet another yawn. "Of course I did," he answered without really thinking. "All of us did."

Amy frowned and played with her fingers nervously. She wondered if he was aware that he'd just repeated himself. "What did you do when you found out that I was gone?"

"I dunno," he replied nonchalantly. "Searched?"

It was obvious to her that Sonic was tired. But Amy still had questions for him and she wouldn't rest until they were answered. Answered s_atisfactory_. "Why are you so tired? What were you doing?"

"Looking for you," Sonic yawned, enjoying the soft sunlight that warmed his face. He also enjoyed the sound of her voice. It was like he hadn't heard it in years…

Amy's eyes widened as she glanced at her blue hero. "You were? But Tails said that you guys stopped looking for me three weeks ago, when you thought I'd run away and didn't want to be found."

"I searched again," was Sonic's monotonous reply.

"Why?"

"… I dunno."

His answers were blunt and uncreative; almost indifferent. Amy huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Did you even care?" she whispered to herself.

Because it was so quiet, Sonic didn't hear her. Amy knew that what she just said was unfair. Of course Sonic cared for her. Why else would he look for her when everyone else gave up? Why else would he search for her to the point of exhaustion? But Amy wanted to know how much he cared. She wanted to know if he cared for her just as much as she cared for him.

"SONIKKU!" somebody then shouted. Both hedgehogs' eyes widened. "Sonikku! There you are! We've FINALLY found you!"

Sonic began to panic. _Oh no,_ he thought. _It's those stupid fan-girls. _The five were running towards him, arms outstretched and ready to catch him if he tried to flee. Before Sonic could even stand up though, Amy shot up and stood in front of him, her hammer materializing straight out of hammerspace. Once the girls recognized who it was, the five of them stopped in their tracks, a couple of meters away.

"Who are you girls and why did you just call my Sonic Sonikku?" Amy asked angrily, her hammer poised to attack. Only _she_ was allowed to call him that! Who were these furries?

"A-Amy!" the skunk exclaimed, shocked. "We thought you left!"

"Well, you thought wrong," Amy growled. "Now what do you want with Sonic?"

The other four hid behind the beaver, obviously scared. Who wouldn't fear an angry Amy with a giant hammer raised above her? "W-We're his new fan-girls now," the beaver stuttered, trying to put up a brave front and failing. "He said we could if we catch him!"

Amy glanced behind her to a nervous looking hedgehog. "Did he now?" she asked calmly, a vein popping in her head. "Well, you should know by now that Sonic's pretty much impossible to catch. Quit trying and go home already."

"B-But-!"

"Go home!" Amy demanded. Seeing as the girls were a little _too_ scared of her right now, Amy made her hammer disappear. They visibly relaxed. In a more softer tone, Amy asked, "Can you please go home now? Sonic's had a hard day today and he's tired. It would help if you leave him alone."

As four of the five were about to argue, the skunk shook her head and told them to be quiet. After a brief discussion between them, the fox, beaver and two hedgehogs sighed and began walking away. The skunk remained a few seconds behind. She turned to Amy and gave her a bright smile. "I'm your biggest fan, Amy Rose. I'm glad you're back. Good luck." Then she ran back to her friends, giggling brightly.

Sonic and Amy were left confused. "What was that about?" Sonic whispered to himself. _Come to think about it, the skunk didn't say a nasty thing about Amy when all her friends did,_ he mused. But his peaceful musings came to a stop when Amy faced him, hands on her hips again. She was glaring at him angrily and… with a little hurt?

"You tried to replace me?" she asked quietly, tears stinging her eyes.

Sonic almost slapped his forehead. "No! Amy, I would never do such a thing! They were just so persistent, and they were bothering Tails, and one of them even began to cry! Please, Amy, I didn't want to do it but they forced me! I… I…"

But then he was hugged, cut off from whatever he was about to say next. Amy hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Good," she mumbled. "I'm not that disposable to you after all…"

Sonic sighed and patted her back. "Of course you're not, Amy. You can never be disposable."

They sat like that for what seemed to be forever. Eventually, even Amy began to feel tired and sleepy.

Surprisingly, she fell asleep before Sonic did, her arms still wrapped around his chest. Must have been the jetlag. With his arm snugly around Amy's shoulder, Sonic whispered to her, "Don't leave me like that again. I promise I'll answer your calls next time. Please leave a message if I'm not home. I promise I'll listen." He felt his eyes droop. "Just please don't leave so suddenly again. Don't make me worry so much." He smiled softly as he closed his eyes. "Amy… I'm glad you're back."

Amy snuggled closer against him, sighing in content. She heard nothing of what he said, but she smiled in her sleep.

Sonic pulled her closer, just at the brink of blissful sleep. "I… I really, _really_ missed you."

-x-

_Dear Sonic,_

_I arrived in Holoska today. My auntie's injuries are pretty bad. But then again, she was skiing down the highest snowy mountain and fell off a cliff, so what did you expect? She's lucky to be alive. I'll be gone for a month and a bit, if things go well. I'm sure Cream has already told you. Don't worry about me, Sonic. I'll write to you every day! Just so that you know that I'm safe, because I know how much you worry about me and my clumsiness. I can't promise you that I won't slip though! It's pretty slippery here, with all the snow and all. Anyway, I have to go now! Bye, my Sonikku!_

_Love, Amy_

-x-

_Dear Sonic,_

_Nothing much happened today. I've just unpacked all of my things and I spent the whole day taking care o f auntie. It was nice talking to her after so long. I hadn't seen her since Christmas five years ago! I really miss you Sonic. I know I haven't been gone for that long yet, but I really, really miss you right now! I wish you were here. Please write back as soon as possible!_

_Sincerely, Amy_

-x-

_Dear Sonikku,_

_You haven't replied yet. Well, it figures, I guess. It's such a long way from here to Station Square and I bet all this snowy weather is delaying all the deliveries. Just think, you getting all these letters at once! I wonder if you'll read all of them. Ah, it doesn't matter! I still miss you lots! Auntie is getting better; she's able to walk around with crutches now! Isn't that great? Auntie is usually the energetic type so sitting around and doing nothing is pretty much torture for her. Anyway, I'm sleepy. I'll write to you soon._

_Amy_

-x-

_Sonikku_

_I wish you'd reply already! Even if it's not your fault, I feel weird writing letters to somebody who won't reply back. I know it's probably a mailing problem, but I still feel a little silly. It's like I'm talking to myself! How are Tails and Cream doing? Don't get into any silly fights with Knuckles! I don't like it when you two fight, especially if it's a physical one. It makes me worry so much. I have to go now. Take care of yourself, Sonic!_

_Love, Amy_

-x-

_Dear Sonic,_

_I saw a couple breaking up today. It was so sad. The girl was crying so much, and I knew the guy felt sorry as well. I don't know the reason why they broke up, or how long they were together for. All I know was that they were both hurt. I didn't know them. I was just walking by the village and I overheard their argument. I know, I know. I shouldn't eavesdrop on people. But I couldn't help it! I just felt so sorry. I know that would never happen to us, Sonic. All the challenges we have to face in the future, I know we'll face them together and pull through. I know it! I'll never, ever leave you. I love you, Sonic._

_Miss you lots, Amy_

-x-

_Dear Sonic,_

_Guess what! I found an injured puppy on the sidewalk this morning and I took it to my auntie's home. I'm nursing it back to health now and my auntie's alright with it. I think it's a stray, because it has no collar or anything! Poor puppy. It was so cold out there, all alone. I'm glad I found it. Who would do such a thing to a cute animal? I hope my auntie wants to keep it after it gets all better. The dog deserves a home, just like everything else that breathes. Wish you were here, Sonic. Then you'd see how cute Bone is!_

_Amy_

Sonic smiled as he continued to read through each letter that Amy sent him. The letters had finally arrived, a week after Amy's return. Of course, Sonic didn't tell her that. He enjoyed reading them, feeling warm inside with every 'new' letter he opened. She had, true to her word, sent him a letter for every day she was in Holoska. She had thought about him everyday and it made him oddly happy. Oddly yet _really_ happy. Sonic didn't know why.

_I'm sorry for doubting you, Amy,_ he thought as he opened yet another letter. He was sitting on his bed, the letters scattered all around him. He had a goofy smile on his face_. You really are an evergreen tree…_

And he knew that he wouldn't ever leave her either. After all, it was hard to leave the girl who was the keeper of his heart.

-x-

The End

-x-

KazunaPikachu


End file.
